Phoenix Refuge
by lexlovesya
Summary: "I want to create a home for those who don't have one, a refuge for the broken. A place where people can rise from their pasts and start anew, like how a phoenix is reborn from the ashes of its previous life. Everyone has a past and a story, and I want to create the place where a bunch of these stories can come together and write a new one."
1. Prologue

**I should probably be working on my other stories right now, but this idea won't leave me alone until I write it!**

**So a few of these Original Guild fics have been popping up and I decided to try my hand at it. The one I am currently reading is Undine's Cove by dreadburner94. You should check it out if you haven't already!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_Prologue: Born From the Ashes_

~l~ Two Years After The Core Members of Fairy Tail Have Vanished ~l~

Darius Blake looked up to the sky as rain poured down his face, matting his long ginger colored hair to his face. Normally he would have gone back home before the rain even started, hating the way the liquid felt as it pounded his skin, but today the water gave him a slight comfort as he allowed it to mask his tears. In front of was the freshly covered grave of his beloved wife Lena. He closed his eyes, remembering her beautiful brown curls, green eyes and dazzling smile. She had been a Water Mage, and he could almost picture the way she used to dance in the rain, forming the droplets into images that amused her and their children. Standing like this, he could almost pretend that she was still there.

"Dad..." Darius' brown eyes looked down to meet the sea green orbs of his fifteen year old son, Liam. The boy bowed his head, water droplets falling off the edges of his mahogany hair. "It's all my fault… If I was stronger, I could have saved Mom and Myra and Catie wouldn't be in the hospital!" He was referring to his younger sister and the girl his family had taken in a year before after they'd found her wandering around town.

Darius stared at the boy in shock, completely unaware that his son was harboring these feelings. He'd been so overcome with grief that he hadn't even considered how Liam was feeling after watching his mother die. How could he be so selfish? The thirty-five year old man quickly wrapped his muscular arms around his son, noticing that the boy had grown once again.

"Don't you ever say that again." He whispered into his hair. "If you must blame someone, then blame the dark guild that overran this town, or Twilight Ogre for not helping us in our time of need, just because we couldn't reach their price, but never blame yourself! You fought bravely and gave your all! I could not be prouder of the mage and young man you are becoming, and if your mother was here she'd tell you the same." As Darius spoke these words, he recalled a conversation he and Lena had just two days before they'd decided to try eradicating the dark guild from Onibus Town.

"_Twilight Ogre still refuses to help us." Lena sighed as she threw down the letter from the guild's master. Two years prior, all of Onibus' requests would have gone to Fairy Tail, but the once famous guild had become considerably weaker since the loss of their core members and the town had been forced to seek help from Twilight Ogre instead. "It's a shame this town doesn't have a guild of its own."_

"_Lena I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Darius bopped his wife on the head as he took the paper from her and lit it on fire with his magic._

"_Come on Darius! Why don't you wanna start our own guild?"_

"_In case you've forgotten, we were kind of kicked out of our last guild. I highly doubt the Council will be willing to let us start our own guild even if we tried."_

"_But we weren't really kicked out! Master just forced us into an early retirement."_

"_Yes and why did he do that." Darius placed his hands on the woman's shoulders as she released a sigh._

"_So we could take care of our kids."_

"_That's right. And now it isn't just Liam and Myra who are counting on us, Caitie is too." _

"_I know that Darius. They're the reason I want to start a guild." She rose from her seat and stared into the eyes of her husband. "The three of them are amazing! They are going to become great mages one day, I can feel it! The thing is that they'll never reach their full potential if they don't start taking up missions and honing their abilities. How can we expect them to get stronger if we don't let them leave this small town. And besides, taking in Catie reminded me just how many lost souls there are in this world." Lena made her way to the window, watching passersby as they went back and forth in front of their house. "I want to create a home for those who don't have one, a refuge for the broken. A place where people can rise from their pasts and start anew, like how a phoenix is reborn from the ashes of its previous life. Everyone has a past and a story, and I want to create the place where a bunch of these stories can come together and write a new." She turned from the window, the sunlight casting a heavenly glow on her as she smiled. "Don't you?"_

A few days later they decided they had enough of the dark guild and wanted to do something about. Lena and Darius were both powerful mages, ranking in the S-Class ait their previous guild, and their kids were talented but they should have known better to take on a powerful guild with over a thousand members on their own. Sure they won, but at what cost? Caitie and Myra were seriously injured, Lena was gone, and Liam was scarred. Darius knew that if there family was going to survive, they needed to rise from the ashes of this tragic event, just like his wife would have wanted.

"What are we going to do now Dad?" Liam asked suddenly, breaking the man from his thoughts. Darius pulled away just enough to look into his son's eyes before offering him a slight smile.

"What do ya think of the name Phoenix Refuge?"

~l~ Several Months Later ~l~

"Hey you there! No slacking off!" The lead construction worker yelled at some of his employees as they sat on a pile of beams. Darius watched, amazed by how far along the building had come in such little time. He couldn't believe how well things were going, approval for his new guild being granted only a week after he applied and donations for the construction coming from all the people in Onibus soon afterward.

"Just make us a place we can be proud of Darius! We're all behind you." The Mayor had said when he gave him the location to build the new Guild Hall. To his surprise they'd been granted a place right in the middle of town that would make the guild visible from all directions. After a couple weeks of working out a design construction had begun and the building was now close to completion. Now all he needed were members, but he was an optimistic man and felt that all those who were meant to join would find their way to Onibus when the time was right.

_Lena, I hope you can see all the support we've gotten and that I can make this guild the place you wanted it to be._ He thought as he cast his eyes to the sky, smiling as he felt a drop of water land gently on his lips.

**Okay that's all for the prologue! Hope to see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! For those of you who have already read this chapter the only difference is in the AN so you can stop reading now if you'd like! **

**I have all the characters I need now (I'm including the people who asked me to reserve spots for them), although I might accept a few more if I absolutely love them! The OC form is now on my profile!**

******Thanks to the following for sending in characters (Including Those Who Asked Me To Reserve Spots): let us be random, Reitzel-chan, Saiyan-Styles, Stormhawk99, Queen JJ, Hellosweetie4737, DoTheBartMan,The Guardian 1412, reven228, Dreamer852, fallout-boy97, psychochickie, SyroTheWritten, Faithful5, WaterDragonMaverick, zimudra, PrinceOfTheMatrix88, Maudlynn, Black Silverclaw, dreadburner94, Nicky Azure, mariposa28280, Arcobaleno-lover**

**If I didn't introduce your character this chapter, please have patience! It will take me a couple of chapters before I get everyone!**

**Also, please pay attention to the other characters and tell me if there is someone you'd like to see your character paired with, on a team with, or anything else! You know them better than I do!**

**Furthermore, if you feel I didn't portray your character correctly, please let me know! I really want to make this fun for everyone so feel free to send me suggestions or ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

**Credits (In Order of Appearance):**

**Darius Blake-lexlovesya**

**Kyle and Kayla Ross-let us be random**

**Catie, Liam, and Myra Blake-lexlovesya**

**Leopold Rotzet-Reitzel-chan**

**Delta Sigmus-****reven228**

_Prologue: Born From the Ashes_

~l~February 23, X790~l~

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, you cocky bastard." Darius growled under his breath as he stomped toward Phoenix Refuge, a katana tightly grasped in one hand and a crumpled piece of paper from the Magic Council in the other. The six foot five muscular man looked very intimidating in his traditional black and gold kimono, his shoulder length red hair gathered loosely in a ponytail and his normally kind brown eyes depicting his thirst for blood. He stopped suddenly and shook his fist with the paper at the crystal clear sky. "I HOPE YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SOME COMPANY LENA BECAUSE THAT IDIOTIC SON OF YOURS WILL BE JOINING YOU SOON!" He yelled, causing a few passersby to shoot him concerned glances. The man glared at the sky for a moment, as if expecting some response, and then continued on his way, mumbling "I'm going to murder that brat," repeatedly.

"Well aren't you home early." A small old women with silvery gray hair pulled up into a tight bun smiled at the Fire Mage as she watered various flowers in front of her husband's bakery. "I thought you weren't coming back from your meeting with the Council until tomorrow."

"Good Morning Mrs. Moto." Darius greeted cheerfully, all previous signs of his anger suddenly gone. "And yes I was scheduled to return tomorrow but the Council only wanted to discuss a matter concerning that dimwitted, egotistical boy I somehow managed to sire." He said as if he were discussing the weather.

"Oh they wanted to talk to you about Liam? What a nice young man he is. Just the other day on his way home from a job he bought young Myra a whole chocolate cake, and Catie a strawberry one!"

"Yes I suppose he does have his moments." Darius nodded thoughtfully before his smile increased. "Now if you'd excuse me Ma'am, I need to go kill my son." He bowed politely before beginning to leave.

"Alright Dear! Have a nice day!" Mrs. Moto called after him. "Try not to damage your guild hall too badly this time!"

"I'll certainly try!" He called back before once again marching angrily towards the large building in the middle of town. The Phoenix Refuge guild hall was a three story, red brick building with several round windows and a large golden sign of the guild's name hanging over the main entrance. Giant oak doors provided ways in and out from every side of the building, the guild's mark, the image of a bird encircled by flames, carved expertly into the wood. To the left and right of the guild were two smaller buildings of the same design, the boys' and girls' dorms respectively. Darius only charged 5,000 jewels a month for rent so it wasn't uncommon for the mages to stay there. Behind the guild was a single story building used as the guilds infirmary. It's architecture was the same as all the other buildings.

On the first floor of the guild were red and gold requests boards, the gold board being for S-Class missions. Next to the back entrance was a three sided, black marble bar surrounded by alternating red and gold stools. The rest of the floor was occupied by round red and gold tables and chairs of various sizes.

The guild's second floor held it's library, which had grown immensely over the years thanks to the people of Onibus. A large circle was cut from the middle of the floor, a railing surrounding it so it acted as a balcony with comfy red sofas encircling the railing.

The third floor was used as a training area, complete with weights, weapons, and a large padded mat. It too used to have a large circular balcony, but this was filled in after one too many members fell through the rails and landed on an unsuspecting Darius.

"E-excuse m-me, b-but a-are y-you t-the M-mr. D-darius?" A young voice called from behind Darius, causing the thirty-nine year old man to break from his thoughts and turn around curiously. A pale blonde haired little boy held hands with a light brown haired little girl, their matching sky blue eyes going to the ground the moment Darius turned to them. He smiled gently before kneeling in front of them, taking in the fact that there clothes were torn and wet.

"Yes I am, and who might you two be?"

"I-" The boy took a deep breath, forcing his gaze to meet the older man before him. "I'm Kyle, and this is my twin sister Kayla. Our Mommy told us to find you, and that you would help us."

"And who is your mother?"

"Cathleen Ross." Kayla whispered, looking as if she wanted to cry. Darius' eyes widened slightly at the name, but he kept his kind smile.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Your mother was right, I'll help you two." He slung the strap of his katana around his neck and turned around. "Go ahead on hop on, you seem exhausted." The twins exchanged a look before doing as he instructed. Darius once again hurried toward his guild, but much calmer than before. "So how old are you two?"

"Nine." Kyle answered, letting out a yawn.

"You're practically grown!" Darius said in mock surprise, earning a giggle from them. "Do you know any magic?"

"Yeah, Mommy taught us Ice Magic." Kayla responded, this time sounding very proud.

"So I've got some powerful Ice Mages on my back! So where is your mother?" He felt both children grow stiff and immediately regretted his question.

"...She died." The children said at the same time and Darius was grateful that he'd finally reached the guild. He kicked open the door and was immediately met by a seventeen year old girl with crystal blue eyes. She was about five feet tall and had a curvy build. Her nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles giving her a childlike innocence and she always seemed to be smiling. She was currently dressed in a sleeveless white summer dress that went to her knees and a top her head was a huge, white, floppy sunhat. Her yellow guild mark was visible on her shoulder.

"Welcome back Darius!" She smiled, pulling up the brim of her hat.

"Hello Catie." He smiled as he knelt down and let the children off his back. His eyes quickly scanned the guild, finding his nineteen year old son idly strumming an acoustic guitar next to the bar. Liam had grown to be six feet tall and had a lean, muscular build. His mahogany hair was cut short in the back and long in the front, so that he always had a piece of fringe hanging in his green eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt and green camouflage pants tucked into a pair of black cargo boots. Though it was currently covered up, his burgundy guild mark was on the left side of his chest, right above his heart. Around his neck hung a golden chain with a phoenix pendant dangling off of it.

"Children, this is my adopted daughter Catie. Catie, this is Kyle and Kayla. Can you show them around for me? I have some business to deal with." Darius' expression became furious as he stomped towards the boy. "HEY YOU LOUSY NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!"

"Careful Dad, that's your late wife you're talking about." Liam's cheeky grin disappeared as his father swung his katana above his head, cutting a few of his hairs. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"YES!" Darius shouted, attacking him once again. Liam jumped from his seat and began dodging his father.

"Um… Is he-" Kyle began.

"Gonna be okay?" Kayla finished.

"Oh don't worry." Catie smiled, picking a bit of lint off her sleeveless white summer dress. "Darius is a powerful Fire Mage and is well trained with the katana. He should have no trouble defeating Liam." She facepalmed when she saw the children's expressions of exasperation. "Oh you meant Liam! Don't worry, he can handle himself and his father probably won't hurt him too badly."

"Requip: Electric Guitar-Song of Speed!" Liam shouted as his acoustic guitar disappeared and was replaced with a red and black electric guitar. He played it rapidly and began darting around the guild, easily dodging Darius' attacks.

"See?" Catie crossed her arms.

"Wow!" Kayla exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Kyle added.

"Liam has a special Requip Magic called The Musician that he developed himself. Different songs and instruments give him different qualities! Also, he can turn some of his instruments into weapons."

"Like what?" The twins asked excitedly.

"Requip: Battle-bass!" Liam shouted, swapping his electric guitar for a bass guitar that was sharpened on both sides and looked like an axe.

"Like that! Enough about Liam though, I'm supposed to be giving you two a tour!" Catie said as she took the kids hands and began leading them towards the bar. "Hi Myra!" She called out to the fourteen year old who sat on one of the stools as she read a book and stroked a kitten's back. She was about four foot eight with knee length mahogany hair and intelligent sea green eyes. A frilly white lolita style dress that stopped right before her knees hugged her petite frame, showing the telltale sign of curves she was starting to gain. Her white guild mark could be seen on her collar bone. She had a pair of knee high dress socks and black maryjanes. A top her head was a small white top hat and next to her was a white parasol. She smiled warmly when she saw her friend.

"Hello Catie." She said in a bell like voice. "Hello Children."

"Myra, this is Kyle and Kayla. Guys, this is Liam's younger sister Myra!"

"Do you use the same magic as him?" The children asked, pointing behind them as Darius cut Liam's base in half.

"Nope!" Myra said, scratching the kitten on the head before holding him out to the children. "Would you like to pet him?" They nodded eagerly, placing their hands on the kitten gently.

"Myra is a Light Mage, but her kind of style has come to be known as Angel Magic. It's unique to her. Why don't you show them."

"Alright." Myra said as she hopped from her seat and set the kitten down. She closed her eyes, surrounding her body in a radiant white glow. She opened her eyes again as a small pair of white wings formed on her back and she gathered white light in her hands. "Radiant Light: Heal!" She said, throwing the energy ait her brother. Liam's wounds healed automatically and he let out a sound of joy as he dodged his father's attack again.

"Thanks My! I owe you three cakes!" Liam high fived his sister as he passed.

"Naturally." Myra giggled.

"MYRA! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?" Darius grabbed onto his daughter's shoulders. "Catie you're officially my favorite child!"

"Haven't I always been?" She smiled as the battle continued. "So, you two ready to meet some more mages?" The two nodded eagerly, following Catie as she walked to the other side of the bar. She took the seat next to a seventeen year old boy that was sound asleep, having taken another of his impromptu naps. He was about five foot seven with a slim, wiry build, bronze skin, and black hair that gained a red tint in the sunlight tied in a ponytail that reached just below his shoulder with bangs covering his left eye. He was wearing a light brown open vest with a hoodie line in fur, a pair of blue trousers, and straw sandals on his feet. Around his neck was a necklace with glass beads and his blue guild mark was on his left shoulder.

"Hey wake up Sleepy Head! Stop 'lion' around." Catie smiled victoriously as he let out a quiet chuckle and raised his head. He rubbed his eyes before opening them, revealing them to be sharp and honey colored. "Did you get it? Because your name is Leo and I said 'lion' around instead of 'lying!'"

"Yes Catie, I got it." He released another chuckle before noticing the children. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Kyle and Kayla. Guys, this is Leopold Rotzet, but most people just call him Leo."

"What kind of magic do you have?" Kyle asked curiously.

"I'm a Fire Mage. Wanna see?" The twins nodded. "Alright, time to turn up the heat: Fire Glow!" Several small balls of fire circled around his head as the children watched in amazement. "So what about you two? What kind of magic do have?"

"Ice Magic." They replied, eyes still glued to the flames.

"Huh, I thought I was getting the cold shoulder from you two." Leo and Catie laughed while the children looked at them in confusion.

"You two are such dorks." A nineteen year old boy said with a smile as he took the seat on the other side of Leo. He was six foot two with tanned skin, a thin build and short, messy pale silver hair. His light brown eyes were slitted at the moment, giving him the appearance of a mischievous fox. He wore an open light purple short sleeved jacket with a hood over his head, baggy light gray pants and black boots. Around his waist were several brown belts with a few pouches and supplies attached and on his hands were a pair of fingerless black gloves with the guilds symbol on the back of them in light purple. Finally his guild mark was in the middle of his chest in light purple.

"Hey when did you get back?" Leo asked, not having noticed him even enter the guild.

"Just now." He responded as he stretched. "Who are the newbies?"

"Kyle and Kayla. This is Delta Sigmus." Catie motioned to him with a smile.

"Will, will you show us your magic?" Kayla asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sure, why not. Steal." Delta said as his arm entered into a ripple in midair and pulled out an electric guitar. To be more specific, Liam's guitar.

"What the hell Delta? I was using that." Liam shouted as he barely ducked below Darius' katana in time. Delta held onto the guitar with a mischievous smile.

"Mine!" Was all he said before bolting up the stairs using his Speed Magic.

"How did he do that?" The twins asked in amazement.

"Delta's magic is called Theif." Leo began explaining. "It allows him to steal both the physical and metaphysical from someone or something." He began to elaborate ait the confused look on the kids' faces. "That means he can steal someones energy, health, or even their knowledge, but only temporarily."

"He can also steal weapons or other objects from someone's equip space as long as he's seen it." Catie added. "And he also has Speed magic, which is how he got up those stairs so fast! She giggled at the children's starstruck expressions before taking their hands again. "You two are so adorable! I can't wait to see how you react when you meet some of our S-Class mages!"

"They all weren't S-Class!?" Catie released another giggle as she led the children up the stairs.

**Okay I'm exhausted. If you have PMd me and I haven't responded please don't take it personally. I either haven't seen it, I'm too tired to respond right now, haven't responded yet, or think I responded but really haven't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a review! Sorry if the beginning was a little slow! I'm gonna go to sleep now.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here I am with chapter deux! I wanted to get it in earlier, but my laptop was taken away and I was busy with choir and my other stories. Anyways, thank you all so much for having patience with me! **

**A special thanks to everyone who followed, favorited (this isn't a real word but whatever), and reviewed: DoTheBartMan, Faithful5, Saiyan-Styles, reven228, WaterDragonMaverick, Reitzel-chan, Queen JJ, gagalady917, dreadburner94, MH123, MyDearWatson, SyroTheWritten, Stormhawk99, Maudlynn, FrozenBlast13, mariposablossom, Storming Paradise, JcL107**

**Credits (In Order of Appearance):**

**Lunar (Luna) Eclipse: Hellosweetie4737**

**Kimi Kaizu: Saiyan-Styles**

**Styles Kaizu and Nina: Saiyan-Styles**

**Raiden Slade: DoTheBartMan**

**Florence Lancaster: Queen JJ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_Recap: As Darius approaches his guild, he runs into the children of an old friend and takes them in. He then proceeds to murder his only son while his adopted daughter begins introducing the children to some pretty awesome mages: _

_Liam Blake: A requip mage and Darius' son. His father is currently trying to kill him._

_Myra Blake: A light mage. The younger sister of Liam and daughter of Darius. She adores her brother._

_Leopold Rotzet: A Fire Mage who enjoys puns and naps._

_Delta Sigmus: A mage who uses a special kind of magic called Thief. He's most known in the guild for running his mouth._

~l~X790~l~

"This is the library." Catie said as she, Kyle, and Kayla entered the room. "As you can see we have a ton of books." She motioned to the shelves surrounding the walls. "Most of them are for research but there's still a lot that are purely for entertainment. Darius recommends everyone does some research before going out on a mission, especially if they involve treasure or far off places. Of course it's not required. He understands that everyone does things in their own way." Sitting on the sofa closest to them and reading a book was a siteen year old girl with pale skin, curly silver hair running down to her mid back in a french braid, and large, pretty gold eyes. She was about five foot eight and had a small, dark blue, moon shaped birthmark with gold flecks around it above her right eye. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a green tanktop, blue jeans, and a gold and silver chain necklace. Catie smiled before walking up to the girl and taking the space next to her.

"Is that book any good?" She asked, surprising the girl and causing her to fall of off the sofa.

"Whoops! Clumsy me!" She let out a cheerful lap before reclaiming her spot. "Who do we have here?" She asked as she smiled at the children.

"Meet Kyle and Kayla Ross. Guys, this clumsy mess is actually one of the guild's S-Class mages, Lunar Eclipse."

"Just call me Luna, please." She said as she extended her right hand towards them, revealing her green guildmark on its back.

"Nice to meet you." The twins said politely as they took turns shaking her hand.

"So Catie, what exactly did Liam do this time?" Luna asked as she leaned over he railing to watch the battle below.

"Honestly, i have no idea." The blonde replied with a shrug. "Whatever it was, he's probably getting what he deserves."

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say about your future husband." Luna let out a laugh as Catie's cheeks became dusted by a light blush.

"I already told you, our relationship's not like that." She said as she played with the hem of her dress. "Do you always have to act as matchmaker?"

"Yup! Now who do you think would be perfect for Myra?"

"Um…" Kyle interrupted, gaining the girls' attention. "Can we see your magic?"

"Sure thing." The silver haired girl thought for a moment before standing up and facing the ailing, her arms raised and pointing away from her. "Comet Arrows." As soon as the words left her mouth, multiple glowing orbs o fire and light began shooting from her palms.

"Pretty." Kayla admired as one of the orbs nearly hit Liam while he was dodging another of Darius' attacks.

"Now you're trying to kill me too Luna?!" The mahogany haired boy yelled angrily as he continued to dodge.

"Sorry Liam!" She called back. "It's not my fault you're in trouble." She muttered under her breath with a huff.

"Luna is the last known Eclipse Mage." Catie smiled, obviously trying not to laugh. "She can harness the power of the sun, stars, and moon kind of like dragon slayers do from their specific elements."

"Your so cool!" Kayla gushed, still entranced by the already faded orbs.

"Who's that?" Kyle asked as he pointed to a seventeen year old girl sitting by herself on another one of the red sofas not to far from them. She was about five foot four and had short raven hair with a purple bang covering one of her violet eyes; the right one to be specific. She had flawless, lightly tanned skin and her high cheekbones were accentuated by her purple lipstick. She had a voluptuous figure and wore a white undershirt and short black dress with a frilly black skirt that she accompanied with a small purple jacket, blacks socks and converse, a purple choker and belt, and a pair of black and purple headphones, which were currently over her ears. She was reading quietly as she listened to music and Catie stood up with a smile to greet her before she remembered the last time she'd done that. Instead she leaned back the railing.

"Hey can you come up here for a sec?" She called down to Myra who nodded before using her wings to fly up to the second floor. She landed gracefully, scratching the small kitten she still had behind its ears.

"Did you need something?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, can you introduce the kids to Kimi for me? I'm a little too scared to."

"I thought you liked Kimi."

"I do! But Styles scares me." Catie said as she shuddered slightly. Myra studied her for a second before handing the kitten to Luna and turning around on her heels, gliding towards Kimi.

"Follow me Children." She said gently, her mahogany hair swinging behind her.

"Thanks My!" Catie waved before she and Luna descended the stairs. "I owe you one!"

"Hello Kimi." Myra greeted as she plopped down next to the older girl on the sofa. "How are you today?"

"Hey Myra! I'm great!" She smiled brightly as she removed her headphones. "I'm almost done with the absolutely most amazing book! It's about-" Kimi stopped as she noticed the two children standing next to the light mage. Her cheerful smile changed into a thin line as she eyed the two of them cautiously. "Hello there." She greeted coolly. It was like she'd become a completely different person.

"Kimi Kaizu meet Kyle and Kayla Ross." Myra introduced, either completely oblivious to the switch or just not caring. "Caitie is supposed to show them around but she's to scared to do so."

"Scared of what?" A young man the age of nineteen said as he and a large wolf seemingly appeared out of nowhere and took the spot next to Kimi, careful not to sit on the stitched, red leather doll with button eyes that was positioned next to her. The young man was about five foot ten with an athletic build and pointy ears, and had silver, slightly long, shaggy hair that had a bang covering one of his sharp, emotionless, silver eyes. His skin was a bit darker than Kimi's and he had a slash like scar on his left cheek. He wore a black T-Shirt, a black jacket with the hoodie over his head, white skinny jeans, and a pair of black slip on vans. He also had a black bandanna over his mouth, silver stud earrings, black fingerless gloves, and a red jeweled amulet and pair of black wireless headphones around his neck. His black guild mark could be seen on the right side of the neck. The wolf was about twice the size of a normal german shepherd, her pitch black fur bringing out the color of her yellow eyes and white guildmark, which was in between her shoulder blades.

"Of you." Myra stated bluntly, the small sparkle in her eyes and slight upturn of her lips indicating that she found the very idea hilarious. "Children, this is Kimi's older brother, Styles Kaizu and his companion, Nina." She introduced as she leaned over Kimi and gave Nina a nice scratch in between the ears.

"What kind of magic do you guys have?" Kayla asked as she brushed a lock of her pale blonde hair behind her ear.

"Are you two S-Class?" Kyle added, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Styles is, and Kimi is pretty close. I think she'll be the one to pass the S-Class exam this year." Myra explained before holding her hand out to Styles. "Why don't you show them what an S-Class mage can do?" He looked at her for a moment before shrugging and removing his bandana.

"If you insist." Styles opened his mouth, revealing a pair of sharp canines which he used to pierce Myra's hand. "Blade of Essence." He said, causing her blood to form into a sharp, solid mattered weapon. Kyle and Kayla's eyes widened in awe, never having seen anything like it before in their lives.

"It's called Blood Magic." Kimi said as she laid her book on her lap and picked up the doll next to her. "It's very uncommon to have and allows the user control the blood of their opponent giving them the ability to control their body like a puppet. As you can see, blood can also be made into solid matter and used as a weapon."

"I can also slowly draw my opponents magic from their body through their blood until they reach unconsciousness." He said, lowering the weapon so that the children could touch it. "If I draw an opponents blood, I can use it to heal small wounds quickly and big wounds slowly. It also gives me the ability to stop their white blood cells from healing them, causing them to bleed out. The side effect of this magic is that I need the energy source of blood, meaning I have to drink - OW!" Styles stopped speaking when Kimi smacked him upside the head.

"Saying things like that is one of the many reasons Catie is afraid of you." She said before grabbing Myra's hand and examining it. "You know, you really shouldn't just give your blood away like that."

"But how else was he going to demonstrate his abilities?" Myra asked innocently, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm sure he could have used his own for that. Summoning Minion Magic: Fairy." Kimi said as she pulled out a card from her jacket's pocket. The card had a picture of a tiny, human like creature with beautiful gossamer wings and started to shine brightly as the creature came to life. "Can you please heal my friend?" Kimi asked the creature who bowed before starting to close the wound on Myra's hand. The twins watched the fairy work with identical looks of curiosity and excitement.

"Kimi's magic is called Summoning Minion Magic." Myra turned her body so that she was facing the children but kept her hand as still as possible. "It's a special kind of magic that is somewhat similar Celestial Magic. It gives the user the ability to summon mythical creatures as companions or comrades."

"There are an infinite number of different creatures I can summon, but I can only summon a certain number of them at a certain time." Kimi added. "The power of the creatures I can summon depends on my own level of power and experience. The more powerful the summon, the more energy it drains from me. I summon them with cards that can never be separated from me." She said as she pulled out a large stack of cards.

"Did it take a lot of energy to summon this one?" Kayla asked, obviously completely dazzled by the fairy.

"No. Fairies are the easiest to summon, so they don't take much energy, but they are the hardest to catch." Kimi thanked the fairy as it finished healing Myra and returned to the card. "While they are the weakest in attack, they are one of the best in illusions and are also experts in healing." Kyle opened his mouth to ask a question when Liam slammed into the railing behind them.

"Hey guys. Don't mind me, I'm just trying to keep from dying." He grinned as he used the symbol in his hand as a shield against Darius' blue fireballs.

"What's wrong with humans?" Styles said as he stood up and moved away from the boy, Kimi and Nina following after him.

"Dad's actually using magic to fight you." Myra lifted an eyebrow slightly. "Whatever you did must have been really bad."

"You know it would be really great if I knew." Liam laughed as the guild doors opened.

"We're back everyone!" A nineteen year old young man called as he and two others entered the guild. Myra's eyes narrowed as her usually calm and serene expression was transformed into on of pure anger.

"Crap. Kyle, Kayla." Liam spoke to the children urgently. "You should go back to Catie right now. Things are about to get ugly." He finished just as Myra jumped over the railing, her entire body emitting a bright, golden light.

**~/~**

"Thunder Bullets!" Could be heard from the woods just outside of Onibus as a man the age of twenty three shouted as blue lightning generated around his fists and he fired many small, yet destructive high speed lightning orbs at a seventeen year old girl.

The man's name was Raiden Blake and he was six feet tall with lean but well toned build and lightly tanned skin. His medium length raven hair spiked around his head, with two large spikes acting as fringe starting from the middle of his head and framing the front of his face like an "m." He had heterochromia so his right eye was three quarters blue and one quarter green and his other eye was grey. He wore a white muscle shirt, black trousers, white belt, brown boots and a black leather vest that reached his knees. His silver guildmark was not currently seen because it was on the left side of his chest.

The girl's name was Florence Lancaster and she stood at five foot six with brown skin, a slender, athletic build and had curves mainly in the lower half of her body. Her curly dark brown hair was parted to the right and reached her shoulders, and her almond shaped eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel, the sunlight causing them to appear as if they were flecked with green and gold. She wore a sleeveless white crop top shirt, dark blue shorts, and a black belt that hung off to the side. She accompanied this with grey over the knee socks with brown lace-up boots that had a low heel and only came up to her ankle, a sleeveless brown vest, black fingerless gloves, and a blue feather earring in her right ear. Her white guildmark was seen on her right wrist.

Both mages were masters of Lightning Magic, but being S-Class definitely gave Raiden an advantage. Of course Florence wasn't going to let this stop her as she dodged Raiden's attack before countering with one of her own.

"Lightning Flash!" She called as her entire body released a flash of blue, white lightning, causing Raiden to stumble back in his momentary blindness. He stood completely still, closing his eyes and allowing his other senses to detect just where his opponent had gone.

"Lightning Bolt!" He called as a bolt of his blue lightning left his raised hand and struck a spot behind a tree. A cry was heard as Florence came out from hiding.

"No fair! You ruined my sneak attack!" She yelled at him in anger, but the man just smirked in return.

"Obviously it wasn't going to be much of an attack since I knew were you were." He turned away and started walking back towards the guild. "I got a hit in first so I win. Just like last time."

"Stupid Raiden ruining my attack." She mumbled underneath her breath before running after him. "How the heck did you even know where I was?"

"It's a secret." He turned around with a smile. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

**!SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS! PLEASE READ! **

**First of all, I was asked by fallout-boy97 to announce that the story **_**A Place to Call Home **_**by ****Dreamer852 is currently in need of OCs! Please go check it out and send yours in if you are interested!**

**The second is that I am currently looking for an OC to run the infirmary! If you would like to create one send them in! If no one does I'll create them myself but I thought I'd give everyone a chance. Also if you created Dragon Slayers and you would like them to have an exceed, I have created a special profile for them! Just PM me if you would like it. **

**That is all. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to everyone who followed, favorited (this isn't a real word but whatever), and reviewed: ****abc123pie, LinkMaster997,DoTheBartMan, Queen JJ, SaiyaStyles, WaterDragonMaverick, dreadburner94, FrozenBlast13, The-Fallen-Guardian, mariposa28280, MyDearWatson**

**And thank you to LinkMaster997, The-Fallen-Guardian, and WaterDragonMaverick for sending in characters!**

**!PLEASE READ! If while you are reading the character's introductions and you think:**

"**Wow my character would be in love them!" **

"**This character and my character would totally be best friends!"**

"**My character would hate them with a burning passion."**

"**They would so be my character's rival!"**

**"She didn't write my character like I imagined at all!"**

**"YES! She wrote them perfectly!"**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW! It is very helpful! Also if you have an idea for a mission, villain, or something that you would just like to see happen one day feel free to tell me!**

**That is all. Enjoy the story!**

**Credits (In Order of Appearance):**

**Connor Arturia: dreadburner94**

**Auriel and May: Maudlynn**

**Hikaru Akiyama: FrozenBlast13**

**Vlad Diaz: fallout-boy97**

**Syro Kravo: SyroTheWritten**

**Faye Arashi: Dreamer852 **

**Niana Semia: ****The-Fallen-Guardian**

**Dean "Sam" Samuelson: ****WaterDragonMaverick**

**Ruby "Carbuncle" Hawkins: ****WaterDragonMaverick**

**May Kimblee: ****WaterDragonMaverick**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_~l~X790~l~_

"Well that went better than I thought it would." A nineteen year old by the name of Connor Arturia commented as he and his teammates exited the train station and began heading towards their guild. He stood at about 5'11" with a fit and well-toned build, and had blond, wavy hair that fell all around his head, stopping just above his slanted, sea green eyes and going down to the nape of his neck. He had a slightly tanned skin from sun exposure and a scar running down his right cheek. He wore a forest green, fur lined parka that was dark red on the inside and had a white hood over a sleeveless, dark gray shirt. He also had on a pair of black jeans held up by a black leather belt, and a pair of dark gray, combat boots that were tied with black laces. His guildmark was currently not visible, but was on his right shoulder in gold.

Connor had a special type of holder magic, known as Gunblade Magic, that allowed him to turn swords into a conduit of his magic power to unleash powerful and devastating spells in the form of magic projectiles that exploded upon contact with the target.

"I'm assuming that means you planned on destroying more than just one building during this mission." Another nineteen year old by the name of Auriel replied with a smirk on her face, revealing her sharp incisors. She was about a foot shorter than Connor, standing at only 4'11, and had a slender build with hardly any muscle mass. Her pale, almost unhealthy, white skin emphasized her black, waist length hair that was currently up in a loose ponytail, her bangs split down the middle and framing her down turned face with high cheekbones, reaching just past her jaw. She wore a short silver dress with royal blue rose patterns in lace on the hem and wrist-length detached sleeves. Her eyes were covered by a black blindfold with royal blue tracing. Her royal blue guildmark was on the back of her right hand, and on her ankle was what looked like a white collar. Walking beside her was her black werecat, May. She had royal blue eyes and white markings around her paws, left eye, and tail's point.

Auriel knew Wind Magic and Wind-Make Magic.

"Hey it's not like we destroyed the building and left." A fifteen year old by the name of Hikaru Akiyama defended as he walked backwards in front of his team. "We rebuilt it _and _made it better than before!" He stood at 5'8" with a handsome face, slightly muscled build and tan skin. His ragged black hair reached his shoulders and he had kind, black eyes. He wore a black, white brimmed fedora, an opened black button down over a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, full black skater shoes, a black bracelet, and a silver crescent moon necklace. His guildmark was azure colored and on his right wrist.

Hikaru's magic was Darkness Demon Slayer Magic, which took the form of concentrated darkness that appeared to be purple.

"And we still got paid!" Connor smiled cheerfully as he threw open the guild doors. "We're back everyone!"

"HIKARU!" Myra yelled as she jumped from the balcony, her entire body glowing. "Heaven's Wrath!" The fourteen year old called as her wings grew golden and a large sword made of light formed in her swung the blade ait Hikaru, who dodged it effortlessly while also making a counter attack.

"Dark Demon Slayer Arts: Demon Scythe!" A scythe made of darkness formed in Hikaru's hands and he swung it at the girl in front of him.

"How come every time we come home, the first thing those two do is fight?" Connor sighed as he and Auriel dodged some stray attacks and made their way towards the bar.

"I believe the Blake family is just very violent by nature." Auriel pointed out as they passed by Darius and Liam. "But I don't really mind. It keeps this place lively."

"Welcome back you guys!" Catie greeted with a smile as the two sat at the bar. "Did your mission go well?"

"As well as could be expected." Auriel responded politely, her voice cold and distant.

"I see those two are at it again." Luna said as she motioned towards Hikaru and Myra, who were fighting without mercy. Suddenly the silver haired girl gasped. "Do you think it's because they're in love?"

"I'm sorry, but how do you get that from them constantly trying to kill each other?" Connor asked, not unkindly.

"Think about it, have you seen those two do anything with as much emotion as when they are fighting each other?"

"...I'm pretty sure their fighting has more to do with the fact that the first thing Hikaru ever said to Myra was that he thought her hat was stupid." Catie said as she placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"Or perhaps it is because they're magics are opposites." Auriel added, drumming her fingers lightly on the bar.

"It's probably a mixture of the two." Connor turned around to watch the two battles that were wreaking havoc on the first floor of the guild.

"No! It's love!" Luna defended her theory.

"What's love?" Kyle and Kayla asked as they seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Hey you two, I thought you were upstairs meeting people." Catie smiled as she went behind the bar and began getting the two something to drink.

"We were, but Liam told us to go to you." Kyle helped his sister get on a stool before sitting next to her.

"Myra is scary when she's angry. Why are you wearing a blindfold?" Kayla asked Auriel, causing Connor and Luna to sweat drop at her bluntness.

"Because I am blind. I have no need for my eyes." She responded with a polite smile. "Catie,as long as you're back their could you please get me a vanilla milkshake?"

"Sure thing." Catie nodded as she placed two cups of apple juice in front of the twins.

"If your blind, how did you know she was back their?" Kyle asked.

"Through my magic."

**~/~**

"Guys I swear that portrait's eyes are following me!" A sixteen year old with dark brown, messy straight hair that fell just below his jaw by the name of Syro Kravo. He had green eyes, and stood at about 5'11" with a slim but slightly muscular build and lightly tanned skin. He wore a white tee-shirt with a paw print on the front, and a pair of blue jeans, and his guild mark was in the middle of his back and was green. The portrait he was talking about was of the Guild Master's late wife, Lena, and it hung above the door of the third floor of the guild hall. "You say that every time we're up here." A nineteen year old by the name of Faye Arashi said as she stretched her long muscular. She was about 5'6" with an average sized chest and hips, tanned brown skin, and a heart shaped face. She had plain, average brown that was in medium length braids with white beads on the end, flipped over to the left side of her face while the right side was shaved off, allowing her electric blue guild mark to be seen on her scalp. Her small, almond shaped eyes were lime green in color, and she wore a black cloth that covered her nose and mouth, black sneakers, black fishnet gloves, a white tank top with denim vest, and army pants. "Now hurry up and shift so we can spar!"

"Alright Madame Bossy-pants of the I Control the World Empire!" Syro yelled, smiling as Faye let out a laugh. He then shifted his attention up towards the rafters. "Hey Vlad! You wanna help me out?"

"Huh? Uh-oh!" The sixteen year old said as he unfurled his large bat wings from around his body, accidentally letting go of the rafters in the process and falling to the ground. Vlad Diaz stood up slowly, revealing his height to be about 5'10". He had a medium build with silver, thin swaying casually short hair with a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of his forehead, and indigo colored skin with rune markings all over his torso and arms. His left eye was purple and his right eye was black, and his purple guild mark was located on his right cheek. He wore a single black leather hooded coat with the hood up, a pair of black cargo with silver trimmed black combat boots, and a basic pair of black gloves. "Help you out? Help you out with what Syro?"

"Why don't you lend me a bit of your DNA so I can beat up Faye's Wax Magic with some Necromancy!" Syro was a user of Shape Shifter Magic, which allowed him to copy someone from a DNA sample, like a strand of hair, and be transform into that person until he either ran out of magic or ended the transformation. He could also use that person's magic but it would draw from his own, shortening the transformation.

"With some Necromancy? Wouldn't it be more effective to use Fire Magic instead?" Although Vlad's main magic was Necromancy, a magic that allowed it's practitioner to conjure vile spirits, commune with and command the dead, and consume the life force of living creatures/beings, he was also able to use the basic dark-elements such as Fire, Ice, Wind and Earth.

"In case you've forgotten Syro, my magic stops transformations anyways, so you wouldn't even be able to use his magic in the first place!" Faye was a Wax Mage, which meant she could form and manipulate wax, and her magic could be used to keep mages from making transformations.

"Mother in a boat." Syro muttered under his breath. "I did forget about that! Are we just gonna fight without magic then?"

"Yup and I'm gonna kick your shape shifting butt!" Faye smirked as she held up her hands in a boxing position.

"Have fun kicking his butt. I'm going to the library." Vlad called as he began walking towards the door.

"Okay but don't stay in their for six hours like last time!" Syro called as he dodged Faye's advance.

"I will make no promises!"

**~/~**

"I still don't understand how you managed to cut yourself so badly from a single glass Ruby." Sighed eighteen year old Niana Semia, Phoenix Refuge's main healer, as she treated the girl in front of her. Niana's white hair with blue highlights was currently up in a bun, and her blue eyes were completely focused on Ruby's hands. She was about 5'4" with a thin and model like build and tan skin. She wore a black dress with colorful floral prints, which hid her dark purple guild mark on her upper left thigh from view. Her hands glowed as they healed Ruby. Niana was one of the guild's S-class mages, and her magic besides healing was Transformation Magic and Angelic Demon.

"I'm just glad I was there so I could bring her here as soon as possible." A man who appeared to be twenty-four years old by the name of Dean "Sam" Samuelson said as he took a seat by one of the windows. He stood at about 6 feet even with a muscular and fit build and tanned-reddish skin. He had black hair in a swept back crew cut and kind, bright yellow eyes. He wore a blue hoodie, black jeans with silver chains, dark straw fedora, and white sneakers. Although his guild mark was currently not visible, it was gold and above his heart. His magic was a hybrid type that he made and mastered himself known as Demonic Savior Magic, which focused on mimicking other magics and personalizing them.

"It's really was weird how it happened! I swear the glass just broke out of nowhere while I was pouring Sam's drink!" The nineteen year old Ruby "Carbuncle" Hawkins said with a smile. She was about 5'7" with large breasts, a narrow waist, rounded buttocks and lightly tanned skin. She had long wavy orange hair that stopped around her lower back, and wide amethyst eyes. She wore a light blue halter top, black skirt and silver high heels, and her blue guild mark was on her right shoulder. Ruby's magic was Gem Make, a lost Molding Magic that gave her the ability to create gemstones to form various objects and creatures. "Thanks for carrying me here!" She walked over to Dean after Niana finished healing her and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Dean and Ruby sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A twelve year girl by the name of May Kimblee giggled as she walked into the room, a small silver exceed sleeping in her arms. She was approximately 4'8" with black hair up in twin buns on the side of her head, six braids falling from them towards her legs, pale skin and wide emerald green eyes that held pure excitement and joy. She had a well fit body for her age, and was wearing a pale pink Chinese dress with a dragon design on it and her guild mark was on her left shoulder in pink. May was Niana's assistant in the infirmary, as well as Dean's adopted little sister, and her magic was known as Dragon's Chi, which was a way of using nature and her spirit to give battle advantages and inflict damage towards opponents. She also knew Demonic Savior Magic and had learned it from Dean.

"How is Aika?" Niana asked with a smile from the younger girl's teasing, referring to the exceed in her arms.

"A lot better than when she came. I think she's ready to go back to her mommy now." May responded as she cuddled the cat.

"C'mon, we'll walk you back to the guild." Dean smiled as he took May's hand and began to leave, Ruby strutting behind them.

"Are you going to come back with us?" Ruby asked Niana before she exited the building completely.

"In a moment. I just have something I need to check on real quick."

"Okay see you later then." When Ruby had gone, Niana went to a part of the infirmary that was off limits to everyone except for Darius, May and herself. She pulled back a curtain to reveal an unconscious girl with curly silver hair. She was very beautiful, with porcelain skin and delicate features, and looked to be about seventeen years old, despite her height of only 4'11", with a slender build and hourglass figure. Darius had been on his way home from a Guild Master's meeting when he found her abandoned in the woods, completely unconscious and appearing to have been tortured. That was a month ago and the girl still had not woken up, even though all her wounds were healed.

"Get all the rest you can." Niana said as she placed a hand on the girl's forehead. "You'll need it if you are going to rise above whatever it was you've been threw. I know I did." After a quick check of all her vital signs, Niana left the room to join the rest of her guild mates.

**Yay! I finally got this finished! This was the most character's I've introduced in a single chapter so far. I feel very accomplished! **

**Their will only be about one or two more introduction chapter's after this, and then i'm going to start the first round of missions! Of you have an idea for a mission or villain feel free to send them in! That's all for today, bye!**


End file.
